


I Can Only Hope You Won't Be Too Disappointed

by SidheLives



Series: Fen'Harem Fluffcember 2020 [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluffcember, Reunions, Wintersend (Dragon Age), friends/family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28542543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidheLives/pseuds/SidheLives
Summary: "We could still cancel," he offered sincerely.She sighed. "Everyone is already here, you can hear them milling about the great hall getting antsy."He shrugged, a wry smile creasing his eyes. "You're the Warden-Commander. Just say that there are hyper-intelligent Darkspawn climbing the walls: that will clear them out quick."Hero laughed, tipping her head back and pressing a hand to her chest. "If only it were that easy."Written for Fen'Harem's Fluffcember 2020Prompt: Friends/Family
Relationships: Cousland & Delilah Howe, Cousland & Fergus Cousland, Cousland & Loghain Mac Tir, Cousland/Nathaniel Howe, Female Cousland & Delilah Howe, Female Cousland & Fergus Cousland, Female Cousland & Loghain Mac Tir, Female Cousland/Nathaniel Howe, Female Warden & Delilah Howe, Nathaniel Howe/Female Warden, Nathaniel Howe/Warden, Warden & Delilah Howe
Series: Fen'Harem Fluffcember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035954
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Fen'Harem's Fluffcember 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, yeah, I'm late.  
> Shut up and enjoy.

Hero ran her hands down the Warden blue silk of her gown for the one hundred and thirty-fifth time as she gazed at herself in the mirror. It felt soft and light, so different from her armor, and her bare shoulders felt cold, naked in the cool air creeping in through the window. She took a deep breath and released it slowly, willing the nerves she felt jangling the edges of her vision to still.

"Wow. You look incredible."

She started at the sudden voice, closing her eyes to regain her bearings. When she opened them again Nathaniel was beside her in the mirror, his grey eyes, two shades darker than her own, taking in her carefully upswept hair and tastefully painted features.

"I didn't mean to startle you," he put his hands on her shoulders, rubbing them softly and warming her chilled skin.

"It's alright, I'm just a ball of nerves I'm afraid." Hero smiled, covering one of his hands with her own. "Let me look at you." She turned, dress rustling as the slight train dragged across the stones. Nathaniel obligingly stepped back, put his arms out, and turned once for her, his smile equal parts proud and uncomfortable. The suit had been custom ordered from Denerim, jet black with a high sharp collar which accentuated his equally sharp jaw. The waistcoat was the same rich blue as her gown and embroidered with the silver griffins of the Wardens.

"You look impeccable, as always." She smiled, tucking a lock of dark hair behind one of his ears, her fingers brushing softly against the silver hoop set into his lobe: Anders had goaded him into the piercing months ago. He had been embarrassed by it at first but had seemingly grown fond of the feature. Hero thought it brought out his eyes, which may have had something to do with his change in attitude.

Nathaniel caught her hand and laid a kiss against her palm. "We could still cancel," he offered sincerely.

She sighed. "Everyone is already here, you can hear them milling about the great hall getting antsy."

He shrugged, a wry smile creasing his eyes. "You're the Warden-Commander. Just say that there are hyper-intelligent Darkspawn climbing the walls: that will clear them out quick."

Hero laughed, tipping her head back and pressing a hand to her chest. "If only it were that easy." She shook her head. "What have you done to your cravat?"

Nathaniel glanced down. "What's wrong with it?"

Hero rolled her eyes. "Let me see it."

Laughing, Nathaniel tipped his chin up to give her access. "What's got you so jumpy?"

She flicked her eyes up to his face then back to the cloth around his neck, straightening and tying it properly. "Just pre-party jitters, that's all," she lied. She glanced up at his face again and found him looking down at her, a single disbelieving eyebrow raised.

"But what is it really?" He asked.

She looked away, focusing on the cravat, not wanting to meet his eyes. "It's nothing."

Nathaniel's palms rubbed comfortingly up and down her bare upper arms. She finished the tie, tucking the ends into the neck of his waistcoat, and sighed heavily. She was a terrible liar. Always had been. "Fergus is here."

"Ah." Nathaniel nodded. "And I'm guessing he doesn't know about us."

She shook her head, the apples of her cheeks growing hot from embarrassment. "No. I—" she swallowed hard. "I'd been trying to think of how best to tell him…"

"It's been months, Hero."

She had expected him to be angry or at the very least frustrated with her lack of candor, but he sounded more perplexed than perturbed. She smoothed her fingers over the silk of her gown again, hands flighty and aimless without weapons to hold. "I don't know how he'll react…"

"When he finds out you're sleeping with the son of the man who murdered your parents."

" _In love with_ ," Hero corrected, poking him firmly in the chest. "And yes, that is the worry."

"It will be fine." He smiled, using one finger to tilt her chin up. "You don't really think your brother will take a swing at me in the middle of the party, do you?"

Hero smirked. "He might. You don't know him like I do."

"I might look dashing with a black eye."

"Less so with a broken jaw," she chided.

Nathaniel frowned in a way that indicated he had not considered that possibility. "Do you… not want to tell him?"

Hero's mouth dropped open in a silent gasp. Nathaniel's eyes were sincere, the question offered as a genuine possibility rather than a rebuke, but the fine lines around his eyes belied the sting of the words. "Of course I want to tell him." Hero told him firmly. "I love you, and I don't want to hide that from him. I just... need to explain it to him in a way that doesn't end with a duel."

Nathaniel pressed his lips together, head nodding softly. "Okay." He kissed her forehead.

"Are Delilah and Albert here?" Hero asked, smoothing her hands down the front of his jacket.

"They had trouble finding someone to watch Ollie—"

"Oh no!" Hero's brow creased harshly as she frowned. "They should have brought him."

"Which is what I told Delilah." Nathaniel smiled. "They're here."

Hero's expression reversed, her smile lighting up. "It will be so nice to see them. Ollie must be so big now."

Nathaniel suddenly snapped his fingers. "I almost forgot. I have something for you." He went to a bureau and began digging through a drawer. "I placed a special order with Wade. Not his usual line of work, but you know how he likes a challenge."

"A gift made by Wade? You know I can't wear a weapon with this dress." She gestured at the fine silk.

"I'm sure you could fit a dagger or two into that pillow thing on your behind," Nathaniel teased without looking up.

Hero crossed her arms petulantly. "It's a _bustle_. They're the height of fashion in Denerim at the moment, or so I'm told."

"Are you sure someone isn't playing an elaborate joke on you?" He looked back at her with a roguish smile. "I think your behind looks perfectly lovely without any augmentation." Nathaniel closed the drawer with a snap, a flat wooden box retrieved and tucked under his arm.

Cheeks gone pink, Hero frowned harder. "Is that what you got me then? Bustle knives?"

"That would have been an excellent idea." He returned. "I can only hope you won't be _too_ disappointed." He tipped the front of the box towards her, releasing the catch with one finger and lifting the lid.

Hero gasped softly. "Oh, Nathaniel. They're beautiful."

Lazurite and Silverite forged in delicate swirls and curls, framing and supporting a filigree Warden's crest pendant and matching earrings sported exquisite miniature griffins in flight. The metalwork stood on its own, without gems or insets, ingots tempered to an immaculate shine, which caught and reflected light, dazzling her eyes.

" _You're_ beautiful," Nathaniel corrected. "These are very fine things, but they can only compliment your radiance."

Color rushed to Hero's cheeks. "Thank you." She reached out a tentative hand to the jewelry. "Can I...?'

"Wear them? That was the intention, yes," he smiled glibly.

Hero wrinkled her nose at his cheeky smile and plucked the earrings from the velvet-lined box, slipping them easily into her ears. When she reached for the necklace Nathaniel pulled the box just out of her reach. "Let me."

With a sheepish smile Hero nodded and turned around. In the mirror, she watched Nathaniel carefully drape the necklace around her neck. The metal was cold against her skin, but the warm caress of his fingers as he placed and clasped the chain kept her from shivering.

"There." Nathaniel met her eyes in the reflective glass. "Perfect."

His expression was so soft, so full of awe it made Hero's chest clench. She turned and caught his face between her hands, pressing her lips to his. His arms encircled her waist holding her tight and returning her amorous embrace. Hero felt light-headed and giddy as they parted, giggling at the smear of red her lips had left on Nathaniel's mouth.

"Oh, Dear. You need a handkerchief."

Nathaniel glanced at the mirror and snorted, pulling a square of lining from his back pocket and roughly wiping his mouth with it. "And not just me."

Hero caught sight of her reflection in the glass and descended into another round of giggles at the stain around her own lips.

"We can't have the Warden-Commander turn up to her Wintersend banquet like that. What would Mistress Woolsey say?"

Hero let him lift her chin and gingerly clean her face. "I'd tell her it was your fault. It's not a lie."

Nathaniel smirked. "I'd happily take the blame for that." He placed a chaste kiss upon her cheekbone, just below her eye, then offered his arm. "Shall we descend upon the rabble, Warden-Commander?"

Hero rolled her shoulders back and took his arm. "Let's, Warden-Constable."

He walked her out of their quarters and down the hall, the sound of music and chatter growing louder with each step they took. Despite her momentary ease, Hero felt the cold breath of anxiety creeping back up her spine as they drew closer to the main hall.

She had to tell Fergus. 

It would be easy, she told herself. She was a grown woman, battle tempered and fully capable of making her own decisions; and he was her brother, he loved her unconditionally.

She needed to trust that he loved her more than he hated Howe.

Nathaniel broke from her side as they reached the door to the hall, giving her crown a final reassuring peck before he opened it for her. The sound of the hall stilled as the door opened, and Hero could hear Garevel announcing her. Her eyes lingered lovingly on Nathaniel's for a moment longer, then she took a deep breath and stepped through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be two chapters.  
> Celebrate. Now you get three.

The main hall was more crowded than Hero had ever seen it. Innumerable nobles whose names she could barely keep straight, representatives from the Chantry, Templars, and Circle of Magi, and friends and family of those who resided in the Keep all rubbing elbows in a space not quite large enough for all of them. She had welcomed the guests, wished them all a joyous Wintersend, and was about to elbow her way into the rabble when Garevel caught her arm.

"Warden-Commander," he bowed his head respectfully and released her. "Several missives arrived late this afternoon. King Bhelen of Orzammar sends his good wishes for the season and a half a dozen casks of dwarven ale."

"Kind of him." Her eyes scanned the crowd, only half listening to the seneschal as she looked for Fergus. "Make sure they're tapped for the party. The sooner we empty them the less trouble Oghren will get in. What else?"

"An envoy of Dalish elves conveyed Keeper Lanaya's good wishes and gratitude at the invitation. They brought gifts of dried fruit and cheese."

That caught Hero's attention a little more closely and she glanced back at him. "Halla cheese?"

"Yes, Warden-Commander. Shall I have it put out for your guests?"

"Absolutely not." Hero loved Halla cheese, she wasn't about to share it with the half of Thedas invading her main hall.

"Very good, Ser."

"Anything else?"

"Not at this time."

Hero nodded, focusing again on the thronging crowd. "Good. Have you seen Teyrn Cousland?"

"I believe your brother missed the memo about this being a formal occasion. Just listen for the clanging, he shouldn't be too hard to find."

Hero chuckled. It was very like Fergus to show up in full armor, likely flanked by equally equipped men. "Thank you, Garevel. Enjoy the party."

"You as well."

Carefully lifting her skirts, Hero descended the dais, beginning the arduous task of sidestepping through the crowd. Lucky for her she was tall, and so was Fergus. She spotted his auburn crown near the room's center and took a shuddering breath before adjusting her course.

"There's my little sister!" Fergus boomed when she got close. "Highever isn't that far you know. You could visit once in a while." He clapped her on the shoulder.

Hero threw her arms about his shoulders. "I've been busy. Warden-Commander and Arl remember?" She kissed his cheek. "I've missed you, Brother."

"And I, you." He released her. "We have a lot to catch up on, what's it been? A year almost?" 

Hero nodded uncomfortably. "A lot to catch up on," she echoed, feeling the hair on her neck stand to attention.

Fergus raised an eyebrow. "What's that look?"

"We just have a lot to talk about."

"Sounds serious." Fergus's face sobered and he took a small step towards her, creating the illusion of privacy.

Hero shook her head, sweat starting to creep down her scalp. "No, oh no nothing like that, Fergus. You worry too much."

He frowned. "Experience has taught me that worrying is the safest course of action."

She smiled sadly at that. After what he'd gone through, what they'd gone through, she could not fault his outlook. "I don't really know how to begin, but it's important that—"

A tap on her shoulder derailed Hero's speech and she turned slightly, expecting to find Garevel at her elbow. Instead, she found a familiar face with dark eyes and Grey Warden armor, and her face lit up in surprise. "Loghain? I thought you were in Orlais!"

"I was," he responded flatly before turning his attention to Fergus. "I hope you are well Teryn Cousland. Might I borrow the Warden-Commander for a few moments?"

Fergus's brows had dropped, a scowl on his lips, old grudges unforgotten. "I am. The Warden-Commander's time is her own, if she wishes to speak with you I cannot refuse her."

Hero looked between the men: her brother's cold expression and Loghain's disinterested one. She could feel Fergus's temper shortening and quickly placed a calming hand on his crossed arms. "I'll be just a moment. I promise." Her eyes silently pleaded for him to be calm.

Fergus seemed about to snap, lips curling into a sneer, then he sighed, shoulders dropping. "As you say. Warden business I expect. Very important. I'll be right here." He very nearly disguised the distain in his voice, and Hero was impressed that he even made the effort.

"Thank you," Hero smiled, then turned and walked with Loghain towards the room's edge.

"Fine party." Loghain's voice was flat, a familiar lack of affect that Hero found she had missed.

"I didn't think you'd be able to attend, I didn't even think to put you on the invite list," Hero admitted.

Loghain nodded. "The Howe boy wrote to me."

"Nathaniel?" Hero blinked in confusion. "I didn't know he knew you."

"He doesn't," Loghain chuckled. They found a deserted spot near a pillar and Loghain leaned against it. "He seems a fine young man." He nodded his head towards the head of the room and Hero followed the motion with her eyes. Nathaniel was on the dais, speaking to Garevel, heads tilted in to hear each other over the tumult of the room. He was handsome to a fault, the tailored suit highlighting his long legs and the light reflecting off his midnight black hair.

"I thought so."

Hero hadn't noticed the dopey smile coming over her features until Loghain spoke, snapping her attention back to him. She quickly readjusted her expression into something resembling disinterested confusion. "Thought what?"

He set his brows low over shrewd eyes. "Has anyone ever told you that you are the worst liar in all Fereldan?"

She forced a smile. "Outside of you? Most people say in all of Thedas."

"How long?" Loghain sidestepped her futile denial as if it had never been offered.

Hero swallowed back the blush she felt attempting to creep into her cheeks. "Four, five months?" She ran her hands over the silk of her gown. "He showed up trying to kill me right after I got here."

"Trying to kill  _ you _ ?" Loghain laughed. "I'd guess from experience that that didn't go as he intended."

"I conscripted him. Varel thought I should have had him executed." She glanced up to the dais again. "He was angry. He didn't know what he was doing."

"You're very big on second chances," Loghain remarked, his tone giving away nothing. He was silent for a moment and Hero glanced back to find him studying her with a complex expression. "Does he love you?"

Hero swallowed. Loghain was never one to skirt around the issue. Normally it was a trait she appreciated, but in that moment she was less grateful. "I think he does, yes."

"You thought the Bastard loved you."

Hero visibly winced. "Alistair loved the person he thought I was. The person he wanted me to be. Nathaniel doesn't want me to be anything but what I am."

Loghain nodded thoughtfully, eyes dropping to the ground and Hero waited patiently for him to go on. At length, he looked back up at her face. "You trust him?"

"I wouldn't be with him if I didn't. I learned my lesson."

"I hope you're right, for your sake and his."

"For his sake? Why?"

Loghain smirked. "This one doesn't have royal guards."

Hero laughed, blinking rapidly to clear the water which suddenly flooded her eyes. She reached out a hand to him and after a pregnant moment, he took it. "Thank you."

His smile turned cynical. "For what?"

"For caring about me."

Loghain bristled like a ruffled bird, brow pulling down. "You owe me no thanks."

Hero squeezed his hand. "Thank you regardless."

"Yes, well. You should be getting back to your brother before he sends the hounds after you." Loghain released her hand.

"Yes, I suppose I should," she agreed mutedly, glancing back to where she knew he waited. Her hands unconsciously smoothed over her dress again.

"He doesn't know." It only took a moment for Loghain to suss out the reason for her odd reaction and she shook her head gently to confirm.

"He's your brother. He'll understand."

She smiled, worry still pinching her eyes. "I know he will. Hopefully." She straightened her shoulders, taking a breath to quell the floating feeling developing in her stomach. "It was really wonderful to see you, Loghain."

"And you, Hero. Happy Wintersend."


	3. Chapter 3

Hero had almost made her way back to Fergus when someone grabbed her hand.

"Oh Hero, you look divine!" Delilah Howe was much prettier as a woman than she had been as a child, due in part to her smile which had rarely made an appearance before her father's death. Nestled in the crook of her arm was a baby, no more than six months old who was staring at the wild surroundings with wide-eyed wonder.

"Lilah!" Hero gave the woman a one-sided embrace, careful not to crowd the baby. "And Ollie. Hello, little one." She gently nuzzled two fingers against the child's cheek prompting him to coo. "Oh, he's getting so big!"

"I know, it breaks my heart." Delilah looking dotingly at the child. "Before I know it he'll be scraping his knees."

"Where is Albert?" Hero glanced around for Delilah's husband.

"He'll be along I'm sure. I just saw you and had to say hello." She reached out towards Hero's necklace, not quite touching it. "Do you love it? Nate showed me the last time he visited. He was a ball of nerves about it, so worried it wasn't fine enough for you."

Hero flushed. "I do, it's absolutely perfect."

"He's a darling, our Nate." Delilah beamed, slipping her hand into Hero's.

"There you are," Albert came puffing through the throng of people to Delilah's side. "Going rushing off with little Ollie like there were demons on your tail— oh! Hullo, Hero."

Hero chuckled. "Hello Albert, I hope you're enjoying the party."

"Oh, yes. It's been very nice." Albert put his arm around his wife. "And you look lovely if I might say."

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"We were about to try and find somewhere to settle in and have a bite, would you care to join us?" Delilah asked, hoisting Ollie into her shoulder.

"Oh I would love to but," Hero glanced over her shoulder to where she knew Fergus was waiting. "I really need to speak with my brother."

Albert and Delilah both nodded. "Of course. Family first."

"Come and find us when you have a moment. It feels like it's been ages since we've sat down and talked." Delilah gently squeezed Hero's hand.

"I will."

"Wonderful! In the meantime, we'll find Nate." Delilah nodded briskly. "Come on, Albert."

"See you soon, Hero. Enjoy the party." Albert gave a little wave as the family made their way back into the crowd and Hero resumed her search for Fergus. The music began again as she shuffled through the room and around her couples began to pair off and move onto the dance floor.

"There you are," Fergus called to her. He had moved slightly from where she left him to clear the way for the dancing. "I was beginning to think you slipped out the back door."

Hero chuckled uncomfortably. "Not yet."

"Was that Delilah Howe I saw you speaking with?" The edge of suspicion in Fergus's voice made Hero's spine feel like it was made of glass.

"Yes it was, and her husband Albert. He owns a shop in Amaranthine," she replied conversationally.

"You seemed rather friendly with her." He said _friendly_ as if it were a distasteful thing.

"That's because she's my friend, Fergus." Her tone came out rougher than she had intended, irritated with his manner.

Fergus's eyebrows raised. "I meant no offense, I'm sure she's a fine woman, I'm just surprised is all."

"Look, Fergus." Hero took a deep breath. "I know you don't hold many fond feelings for the Howes, and I understand that of course, but Delilah is not her father. And neither is Nathaniel."

"Nathaniel?" Fergus looked confused. "Rendon's eldest? Wasn't he packed off to the Marches years ago? What's he got to do with anything?"

"He came back, about a year ago." Hero's eyes dropped to his boots. "He was angry, he didn't know what his father had done, only that I had— I conscripted him into the Wardens."

"He's here?" Fergus took hold of one of her fidgeting hands. "Has he done something?"

Hero's eyes snapped up. "What? No of course not."

"Then why do you sound so worried?" His concern stained features searched her face for an explanation.

She sighed, brows drooping. "Nathaniel isn't the one I'm worried about."

Fergus shook his head. "I don't understand."

She hated seeing the anxiety in his eyes, the way the skin around his eyes crinkled. "I've wanted to tell you for months. Every time I sat down to write a letter I meant to, but I could never find the right words."

"Tell me what, Hero?"

"Excuse me." Nathaniel's voice came from just over Hero's shoulder and she jumped.

"Oh, Nathaniel." Hero gave a breathy chuckle, her heart pounding against her ribs like a trapped bird. She swallowed hard. "Fergus, this is Nathaniel. Nathaniel, this is my brother, Teryn Cousland."

Fergus's eyes were still clouded with confusion, but he automatically stuck his hand out. "Fergus is fine."

Nathaniel took the offered hand, shaking it briskly. "A pleasure to see you again, Fergus. It's been, what, fifteen years?"

Her brother's eyes seemed to clear as the conversation slipped into more casual matters. "Something like that. Hero tells me you're a Grey Warden now."

"I am, thanks to her." He nodded graciously. "Please accept my belated condolences for your loss Fergus. I bear the shame of the monster my father became, and I cannot adequately express my sorrow for what was taken from you."

"Thank you. That means a lot coming from you," Fergus replied candidly, apparently taken off guard by the comment.

"The man I called father died long ago. I hope I can work to right at least some of the wrongs that he committed."

"A worthy goal," Fergus agreed.

Hero observed the conversation with bated breath, awed by Nathaniel's easy handling of the conversation.

"I apologize if I interrupted." He smiled at Hero and her heart fluttered. "But I was wondering if you might consider dancing with me."

Hero glanced at Fergus. "Do you mind?"

He gestured for her to go, a sheen of confusion still covering his eyes. "Not at all. There will be time to talk after."

Nathaniel offered his arm and Hero took it.

"Have you told him?" Nathaniel asked once they were out of earshot.

"I was getting there, but I keep being interrupted." Hero scowled. "Speaking of: you didn't tell me you'd written to Loghain."

He shrugged, placing his hand on her waist. "I didn't want you to get your hopes up in case he didn't show."

She settled her hand on his shoulder and they began to move around the room: classical education and muscle memory kicking in to carry them through the dance steps. "Why invite him at all?"

"He's important to you," Nathaniel replied simply.

"Not important really, it's just—"

"Don't. We both know you're terrible at lying." He smirked. "You care about him and he clearly cares about you. He wouldn't have come all the way from Orlais if he didn't."

"You haven't really answered my question."

"Which question is that?" Nathaniel asked glibly.

Hero rolled her eyes. "Why did you invite him?"

Nathaniel suddenly stopped mid-step. "I thought you would want him here for this."

Hero's brow furrowed. "For what?"

As an answer, Nathaniel smiled, took his hand away from her waist, and dropped onto one knee in front of her.

Her heart stopped.

Around them, dancers began to pause in their movements to observe, and a small circle of empty space emerged around the kneeling man.

"What are you—?" Hero breathed, lungs empty.

"Let me do it properly," he whispered, cutting her off and kissing the back of her hand. "Before I met you I was lost. I sought my death in you because I thought I had nothing worth living for. That day in the dungeon, you didn't just spare me, you saved me. You gave me a cause, a reason, and a place where I belonged. I want to spend the rest of my life returning the favor." Nathaniel glanced down, fishing about in his pocket and producing a ring: Lazurite and Silverite woven together just like her necklace, but shaped into the laurels of House Cousland and supporting the miniature visage of a bear. He looked back up at her with wet eyes and took a deep breath, raising his voice. "Hero Moira Cousland. Would you give me the honor of being your husband?"

Hero couldn't breathe. 

There were tears in her eyes and the sound of her heart beating in her ears was deafening. "Did— did you get my brother's permission?" Her whisper was haggard, the question nonsensical.

Nathaniel smiled, a nervous chuckle on his lips. "Hero, you are Commander of the Grey, The Hero of Fereldan, and, more importantly, the woman I love. The only person I need to ask for your hand is you."

Hero laughed, a short, happy sob, and pressed her palm to her mouth. Her heart and mind seemed to at last catch up with reality and she inhaled sharply, chest tight with emotion. "Yes." She gasped, dropping her hand to nod enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Nathaniel took her left hand and slid the ring onto her shaking finger. Almost before he could stand, Hero threw her arms around his neck and kissed him with enough force to almost topple him backward.

Tremendous applause erupted around them, reminding Hero that the two of them were surrounded by party guests. Cheeks flushed crimson and wet with happy tears she leaned back to look at Nathaniel. He was so handsome, smiling at her with shining eyes, and so gentle, carefully brushing the tear streaks from her face. Hero laughed giddily and kissed him again.

"I think Fergus might have figured it out." Nathaniel teased. 

"Saves me the trouble of needing to tell him."

He nodded, tone flippant. "That's why I did it."

She playfully shoved him and he laughed, catching her hand again to lace his fingers with hers. "I love you."

Hero felt her emotions threatening to spill into her eyes again as she tucked a loose lock of hair behind his ear. "I know you do. And you know I love you."

"I think I'll keep reminding you." He lifted her hand and placed a kiss against it's back.

All around them people were speaking and shouting, attempting to catch their attention and offer congratulations. But Hero and Nathaniel, looking lovingly into each other's eyes, didn't seem to be able to hear it at all over the sound of their satisfied hearts.


End file.
